


Reflection in the Ice

by lilredd3394



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Sequel, Sex in chapter three, Spirit of Winter, body control, locked inside body, title means something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a hundred years since Hiccup lost Jack in that battle against Pitch, but now there is a new enemy stirring...as well as a long lost friend... (Sequel to Spirit of Winter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The moon, it was shining brightly overhead onto the frozen statue that had been sitting in the dark, untouched for nearly a hundred years since it was created. The two figures that created the statue stood, once pieced by the ice sword that caused the statue to be created in the first place. The rays of the moon slowly lit up the room before landing on the small of the two figures, a young winter spirit named Jack Frost. The moons rays focused on the boy, and after a couple minutes the once frozen tear turned liquid to continue rolling down the still frozen cheek.


	2. The New winter seasonal

            Hiccup entered the Seasons Court; things hadn’t been the same without Jack. Everyone had spent the first ten years trying to find a spell that would allow them to unthaw the winter spirit, but there was no such luck. It got to the point where he started begging Manny to use his powers to bring Jack back, but the moon never replied and never unthawed Jack. It had been a hundred years since they lost Jack in the battle against Pitch, and Seraphina still hasn’t chosen a new winter spirit, she claimed that no one was ready to replace Jack yet…and she was right.

            Hiccup stopped in front of Seraphina and knelt down “Mother,” he said softly, he waited until she told him to rise before getting to his feet “You summoned me?”

            Seraphina nodded “yes, I did,” she said gently “I have decided to appoint another Winter Seasonal. I wanted to tell you because you were the closest to Jack, and I feel you need a say in who will take over his position.”

            Hiccup blinked “Jack’s still alive, Mother,” he said shaking his head “We just have to find a way to unthaw him!”

            “It’s been a hundred years since he was frozen, Hiccup,” Seraphina said sitting down in her throne “It’s time for you to move on.”

            “I’m not giving up on him, Mother,” Hiccup said shaking his head “I will never give up on, Jack, you have to understand that.”

            Seraphina sighed “I’ll give you another month to unthaw him,” she said softly “by the end of this month I will appoint a new winter seasonal.”

            Hiccup stared at Seraphina before biting his bottom lip and lowering his gaze “Yes, mother,” he said softly, he needed to try harder to unthaw Jack now. He couldn’t let Seraphina choose a new Winter Season, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop her.

            “Run along, Hiccup,” Seraphina said gently as she leaned back in her throne “I believe you have a lot of work to do if you want to unthaw Jack.”

            Hiccup nodded “I’ll take Rapunzel and Merida with me to the lair,” he said softly as he bowed deeply “See if we can’t find something we haven’t seen before.”

            “Very well then, good luck,” Seraphina said gently, her long nails tapping against the armrest. The three seasons hadn’t been the same after Jack had been frozen, especially Hiccup. She watched as the Fall spirit turned and left the room in a rush, obviously he was going to go find the other two wherever they were.

OoO

            “Hiccup, we’ve been trying for a hundred years,” Rapunzel said looking over at the Fall spirit, who, once again, wanted to go unthaw Jack “I’m sorry, but he’s gone. Nothing we could possibly do would unthaw him.”

            “We have to try or Seraphina is going to replace him!” Hiccup insisted, he couldn’t give up on Jack, not yet.

            “Rapunzel’s right, Hiccup,” Merida said softly “I know you don’t want to admit it, but you have to realize that Jack is gone, we can’t bring him back.”

            Hiccup looked between the two spirits, they were sitting at the lake that they used to all hang out at with Jack “Please, just one more try,” he said softly “then I’ll give up, but….I don’t want to lose him.”

            “I know, Hiccup,” Rapunzel said taking Hiccup’s hand “and I’m sorry, but we’ve done everything we can. It’s time to let him go now, I’m sure Jack would tell you to as well.”

            Hiccup bit down on his bottom lip as he looked down, Rapunzel was right, he couldn’t keep holding onto the possibility that Jack was still alive. Even a winter spirit couldn’t live through being solid ice for a hundred years “I just….” He stopped, the tears rolling down his face at the thought of never having Jack back.

            “You loved him,” Rapunzel said with a gentle squeeze on his hand “we understand that, why don’t you go back to the lair and say your goodbyes to him. We have to get ready for the new winter seasonal.”

            Hiccup lifted a hand and wiped his face before nodding “Y-Yeah, I should,” he said, he didn’t want to say goodbye but he had too. He took a deep, but shaky, breath before looked at the seasons “I’ll go do that now.”

            Rapunzel nodded “good luck, Hiccup,” she said gently before taking a step back “and be careful.”

OoO

            Hiccup slipped into Pitch’s lair, it was cold like it usually was since the attack. He looked around before walking up to the statue; he noticed faintly that the moon was shining right on it making both figures glow in the light. He gave a small smile “Hi, Jack,” he said as he stopped next to the frozen figure of his boyfriend “I-I just came to say goodbye, I can’t keep…..I can’t keep trying to find a way to save you. I’ve been trying for a hundred years and nothing is working.” He raised a hand and gently touched Jack’s face, he noted that the once freezing ice was warmer but brushed it off. He gave a small smile “I love you, Jack,” he continued “and I’ll never forget you, but everyone keeps telling me to move on….and I think it’s about time that I do.”

            Hiccup paused once more; tears were once again rolling down his face. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips, he held the contact for a few seconds before pulling away “Goodbye, Jack,” he whispered before he turned and walked away.

“Hiccup….” A whisper, so soft and fragile, that it was easily brushed off as the wind as Hiccup left the lair for the last time.

OoO

            Hiccup was sitting on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He faintly heard the knocking on the door but he ignored it, he was too depressed to do anything. He had finally given up on being with his boyfriend again, and it hurt, it hurt so badly. He felt completely numb and emotionless. He didn’t like the feeling nor did he want it to go away.

            “Hiccup?”

            Hiccup glanced up briefly before looking back down “what is it, Rapunzel?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

            “I’m sorry you had to do that,” Rapunzel said sitting down next to Hiccup “I understand how hard it is to say goodbye to the person you love.”

            “I don’t want to give up on him,” Hiccup admitted as he pulled his knees closer to his chest “but I know I have too.”

            “You loved him, it’s only natural that you don’t want to let go,” Rapunzel said putting a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder “but Jack wouldn’t want you to close yourself away either, you know he would want you to continue with your life just like you would if he were here.”

            “Things would be different if he was here,” Hiccup said looking over at Rapunzel; he knew she was just trying to make him feel better but it wasn’t working at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to be alone to relive all the memories he had with Jack.

            Rapunzel nodded “I know they would be,” she said softly “but I’m just asking you not to close yourself in, you need to let us in and help you.”

            “I know, but right now, I just want to be alone,” Hiccup admitted as he looked down again.

            “I know,” Rapunzel said standing up “Just think about what I said, for me?”

            Hiccup nodded “I will,” he said as he rested his forehead against his knees.

            “Thank you, Hiccup,” Rapunzel said gently before she turned and left the room again.

            Hiccup heard the door shut but didn’t move, he was once again lost in the memories he had shared with Jack.

OoO

            Rapunzel shut the door before looking up at Merida and Seraphina “He’s missing Jack,” she said softly as she walked over to them “He will for a while.”

            Merida nodded “That’s understandable though, they were really close,” she said softly as she tugged gently on her red hair.

            “We need to discuss the possible Winter seasonal,” Seraphina said looking at the two seasons “We’ll leave Hiccup alone for now, but we’ll let him have final say.”

            Rapunzel glanced back at the door “Yeah, Alright,” she said, she felt bad for Hiccup. She did know what it was like to lose the person you love, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do for him. He had to get through this on his own, and if he needed them, they would be there for him.        

            Seraphina nodded before leading the two seasonal to the throne room “I’m thinking about having Yukionna,” she said sitting in her throne “she was the original choice before I chose Jack, perhaps she will be a good spirit to take his place.”

            “Yukionna is a good spirit, Seraphina,” Merida said softly “but she’s not fit for the role of a seasonal, she’s too… set in her own ways, if you know what I mean.”

            “She is, but no other winter spirit is capable of filling in the role,” Seraphina said, her nails tapping against the armrest of her desk.

            “Let’s wait that original month to promised Hiccup,” Rapunzel suggested “we’ll see if another possible seasonal comes up during that time slot.”

            Seraphina sighed before nodding “You’re right, Rapunzel,” she said gently “all of us should keep an eye out for a possible winter season, but I also want you two to keep an eye on Hiccup. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

            Rapunzel smiled “He’ll do something stupid even with us there,” she said before nodding “but we can try.”

            “That’s all I ask.”

OoO

            Jack groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked around “Where am I?” he said, he was in a large white box with no door.

            “Ah, I see you’re finally awake.”

            Jack looked over and paused, behind him appeared to be a young girl about eleven in age “Wh-Who are you?” he asked, her eyes were completely black which scared him.

            The girl smirked, her teeth were sharp “I’m Kavita,” she said, her voice sweet and innocent despite her scary appearance. Her hair was red like blood and floated around her head like she was underwater, her skin was white like chalk. Even her dress, which was black like the night moved constantly in flowing ripples “and I own your body.”

            Jack blinked “Own my body?” he asked curiously, how could someone own his body, what did that even mean.

            “We’re inside your head at the moment,” Kavita said walking over to Jack “The moon is still in the process of unthawing you, that’ll take a couple more days. But once you’re free, your body is mine. Think of it like a bus, I’m the driver and you’re just a passenger along for the ride. You can see what’s going on, but you can’t stop it.”

            “You’re possessing me!” Jack said as he finally realized what’s going on.

            “When you put it like that…yes, I am,” Kavita said with a smile as she walked around the white box “I’m called a Zvezden, a spirit with the ability to control any being, living or dead. So I’m different from a demon, since they can only possess living beings. I’m much scarier. Plus, I know everything about you Jack Frost; I have access to your memories.”

             “What do you want from me?”

            “It’s not what I want from you, Jack,” Kavita said as she knelt down in front of the winter spirits “Well, I guess it is what you have. I want your powers, a body of my own, things like that. But most of all, I just want to cause a little chaos, is that too much for me to ask?”

            “And you’re using my body to do it?”

            “What better way to kill people than with ice?” Kavita said innocently “besides, I’d do it with my own body but outside of your head I’m just a black cloud with no form.”

            “And how do I get you out of me?”

            Kavita laughed “Why should I tell you? Besides you can’t remove me from the inside anyway,” she said ruffling his hair “You’re stuck here, watching as I kill every single one of your friends….and even better….you’ll be completely powerless to stop me.”


	3. Blur of white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITALICS ARE A SEX SCENE, DON'T LIKE THEN SKIP THE ITALICS

_Jack looked over at Hiccup with a smile “Hey, there, Hic,” he said as he reached up and brushed some strands of the dark brown locks out of the others face, uncovering the gentle green eyes that looked at him with such care and devotion that it made his heart soar “did you miss me?”_

_Hiccup nodded “Yes, I did miss you,” he whispered with a smile as he looked at his boyfriend, the winter spirit was laying on his right side facing him. The ever present smirk was gone but was replaced with a loving smile that filled those ice blue eyes with love and happiness. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the winter spirits forehead. He felt the smaller spirit lean into the touch slightly as he slowly moved the kiss from the forehead, to the temple, to the cheek and finally to the lips. The lips that were cold yet warm all at the same time; the lips that was as soft as the rest of the body they belonged to._

_Jack made a soft sound as Hiccup moved his lips from his face and down his neck, he bit down on his bottom lip as he moved his head to the side. He gasped as a mark was carefully sucked onto his neck, right over his pulse. “H-Hiccup….” He breathed; his cheeks were a soft shade of blue from the blush as he looked down at the Fall spirit “Please…”_

_Hiccup smirked as he looked up at Jack “What do you want?” he asked as he ran his hands up the winter spirits side, slipping slightly underneath his shirt to touch the chilled skin. He felt satisfaction as Jack shivered from the skin on skin contact, causing the light blue blush to turn a purplish color._

_“S-Stop teasing me,” Jack whimpered as he gripped the front of Hiccup’s shirt and tugged on it gently, trying to get the fall spirit to remove it._

_Hiccup laughed before shifting their position so he had the smaller spirit pinned on the bed “And if I don’t?” he asked as he leaned down and nuzzled Jack’s neck once more “I’m going to tease you until you beg for me to take you, then I’m going to fuck you nice and slow until you can’t even form a sentence.”_

_Jack let out another soft whimper at Hiccup’s words as he squirmed; his pants were starting to get tight with the tent his erection was causing. He gasped as his back arched slightly as he felt Hiccup press the palm of his hand against the straining member inside its cloth prison._

_“I can see you’re already excited,” Hiccup said as he continued palming Jack through the others pants “but you’re not quite ready for me yet.”_

_“I’m ready,” Jack said, his voice coming out as more of a whine “Please, Hiccup, Please~!”_

_Hiccup smiled before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the others lips before pulling Jack’s shirt up over his head and throwing it off into the room somewhere. He removed his hands from the others crotch in favor of running both hands up the others stomach until both thumbs rubbed against the light pink nipples until they hardened to point. He chuckled before leaning down and taking the left one into his mouth, he was pleased when Jack’s back arched into the touch. He rolled the small bud around with his tongue while gently sucking on it before moving over and giving the other the same treatment._

_Jack cried out, his hands coming up to grip Hiccup’s hair, holding the others head to his chest. He let out a soft whine as Hiccup pulled away about a minute later “Stop,” he breathed as he looked up at Hiccup “Please….”_

_Hiccup smiled before leaning down and pressing their lips together once more, while their tongues were twisting around each other he carefully slipped Jack’s pants off and dropped them off the side of the bed, leaving the winter spirit completely bare underneath him. He pulled away from the kiss, panting from how intense it had been. He gently nipped the dazed spirits nose before sitting back and grabbing the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it off; it went sailing across the room to join Jack’s in the corner._

_Hiccup climbed back on top of Jack and continued exploring the pale expanse of skin that was laid out for him. He gave a smile before reaching into the dresser next to them and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication. He set it down on the bed next to Jack’s head before pressing their chests together, he used that leverage to carefully maneuver his way out of his pants, which went onto the floor as well._

_Jack smiled up at Hiccup before looking over the others body, the freckled tan skin was well toned but not too much. There was no six pack or bulging muscles, it was flat but yet muscled at the same time much like his own skinny body. He reached up and pressed his hand flat against the others chest, right over his head “I love you, Hiccup,” he said softly, he was probably being extremely sappy but he just had to say it. He needed Hiccup to know, and he didn’t care if the other laughed at him._

_Hiccup put a hand over Jacks and gently squeezed it “I love you too, Jack,” he said before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He held the kiss for a little bit before pulling away and grabbing the lube. He coated three of his fingers in the cool gel before lifting on of Jack’s legs, he rubbed the winter spirits entrance to get it coated in the gel before pushing his point finger into the others body. He felt the other tighten around him slightly at the intrusion he paused and gently rubbed at the others inner walls until he loosened once more. He leaned down and nipped at the others jugular as he pushed the rest of his finger in, he continued moving the finger around for a few minutes before pushing his middle finger in as well. He waited until Jack was loose enough before started scissoring him; he focused on the sounds the winter spirit made with each movement of his fingers._

_Jack whined desperately, he could feel each brush of Hiccup’s fingers against his inner walls as he was stretched to prepare to take the other into his body. He kept his body relaxed until Hiccup pushed the third and final finger into his body, it was a stretch and stung slightly but he could get past the pain for the pleasure that he knew was to come. He bit down on his bottom lip as Hiccup continued to stretch him “H-Hiccup, please,” he said after a couple minutes of silence “Hurry up~!”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_Jack nodded before gasping as he felt Hiccup’s fingers leave his body, he felt strangely empty without having them inside of his anymore. He looked at Hiccup as the Fall spirit grabbed the lube and coated his very large erection in it._

_Hiccup made sure his member was completely coated in the gel before setting the lube to the side and grabbing Jack’s hips. He lined up and looked at the winter spirit “Ready?” he asked, he wanted to make sure that Jack had the chance to back out if he wanted too._

_Jack nodded “Please, just put it in,” he said as he wrapped his legs around the others hips and nudged him slightly, trying to get him to hurry up and fuck him already._

_Hiccup chuckled before slowly pressing forward, he was careful with the head since it was the widest but once it was inside of Jack he paused to let the other adjust. He felt Jack’s body flex around him a couple times before going still, he waited for the nod before he continued to push in. The others walls were hot, hotter than he had expected a winter spirit to be. He let out a soft groan as the tight heat engulfed him inch by inch until he was completely sheathed inside of Jack._

_Jack clenched around Hiccup, he could feel the other inside of him. Every inch that was encased inside of his body, and it felt amazing. He looked up at Hiccup, who was panting hard and obviously trying to give him time to adjust. He gave a small smile and rolled his hips, earning a moan from the fall spirit “I’m ready, Hiccup,” he said as he reached up and ran his fingers through the dark brown hair “If I remember correctly, you promised to fuck me nice and slow until I couldn’t form a sentence?”_

_Hiccup smirked and tightened his grip on Jack’s hips as he pulled out until just the tip remained inside of the others body then slammed back in, the thrust earn him a chocked moan from the spirit beneath him. He leaned down and nuzzled Jack’s neck as he repeated the thrust again and again until Jack’s moans and cries of pleasure echoed off the walls. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him up as he sat back so the other was sitting on his lap._

_Jack yelped at the new position since it forced Hiccup into him even deeper than he was before, he put his hands on the Fall spirits shoulder as he lifted his hips and sat back down over and over again. He felt Hiccups hands on his butt to help give him leverage and to help him move, he looked down at the fall spirit as he pressed their foreheads together. Green met blue as they were lost in the pleasure that their joined bodies brought them, cries of pleasure left both beings. The movement of their bodies lasted, to them, what felt like eternity but yet to the world was only about ten or so minutes. The winter spirit let out a soft moan at the warmth that fill him deeper than anything had gone before, the warmth that spread across his entire body from the semen that was gushing inside of him. He came only a few short seconds later, his own semen coating his stomach in chilled strings._

_Hiccup panted as he looked up at Jack, the winter spirits chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The fall spirit wasn’t much better with how hard he was panting. He leaned down and gently pressed their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. He loosened his grip on Jack’s hips, he knew he should pull out soon but he didn’t want to leave the warmth that he remained incased in. If he had a choice he would remain forever buried inside of Jack._

_“Hiccup,” Jack said as he reached up and gently brushed the damn bangs out of the fall spirits face “It’s time to wake up, Hiccup.”_

_Hiccup blinked “what?” he asked, what was Jack talking about, he was pretty sure he was awake. He looked around; the room he was in was slowly fading into darkness “Jack, what’s going on?”_

_“You have to wake up now, Hiccup,” Jack said as he leaned up and pressed another kiss to the fall spirits lips for a few seconds “You can’t sleep in all day.”_

_Hiccup shook his head but the room had already darkened completely…_

OoO

                Hiccup groaned as he slowly woke up, the sun was shining directly onto his face. He yawned before rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He glanced around and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, he was still dreaming about Jack even though it’s been so long since the attack. He glanced over at the picture on his bedside table; it was taken shortly after their relationship start. It was a picture frame that had a silver boarder with red leaves covering it. The picture, however, was them asleep on the couch. Hiccup was lying on his back with his right arm behind his head and his left arm wrapped around the sleeping Jack that was lying on his stomach right on top of the fall spirit, the white head resting on the larger man’s chest. The picture had been taken by Rapunzel who had come into the room with Merida and seen them sleeping and instantly pulled out her camera.

                Hiccup picked up the picture and looked down at it and bit down on his bottom lip “No, it’s been a hundred years,” he said setting the picture back down on the table “I have to move on, I told them I would. I can’t keep wishing on something that’s impossible.” He wiped his eyes before standing up; he needed to go for a flight with Toothless to get his mind off of Jack. Hiccup slipped on his shirt before grabbing his cloak, it would be cold for the flight.

                Hiccup walked out to the lake before whistling loudly to call Toothless, it didn’t take long for the large dragon to land on the ground in front of him. “Come on, bud,” he said climbing onto the back of the dragon “I need to get out of here, take me anywhere.”

                Toothless gave a growl of understand before launching himself into the sky, he flew above the clouds. He glanced over his shoulder at Hiccup; the spirit had his eyes closed with tears rolling down his face. The dragon huffed slightly but evened out the flying so Hiccup didn’t have to worry about falling off.

                Hiccup opened his eyes about an hour later, they were still flying over the clouds but he could tell they were somewhere over South America. “Let’s head north, bud,” he said patting the dragon’s neck “Towards Canada.”

                Toothless let a purr of understanding as he tilted his wings to change his direction towards the desired location.

                Hiccup smiled “thanks, bud,” he said as he closed his eyes again, he wanted to visit the statue once more but he knew that the other seasons wouldn’t be happy about it. He sighed and wiped at his cheek, he paused when he felt wetness against his fingers, he looked down at the tears that were on his hand. He hadn’t even realized he had been crying until then. He looked up when he heard Toothless whine “I’m ok, Toothless,” he said softly “Just…..I miss him, I know it’s been a while but it still hurts…”

                Toothless purred in understanding and started to descend out of the clouds.

                Hiccup blinked before looking down and sighed, they were flying over Burgess….the same town that Jack had been frozen in. He shifted his position to make it easier for Toothless to land, once they were on the ground he slipped off of the dragons back “Thanks, bud,” he said softly as he patted the dragons neck before looking around “I’m going to walk around, I want you to stay close just in case.”

                Toothless purred and nudged him forward before following the Viking towards the town.

                Hiccup looked around, he knew no one could see him but he was still nervous walking around people.  He lowered his gaze to the ground as he headed towards the lake, the same lake that Jack had risen out of. He stopped on the shores and looked at the rolling water; he knelt down next to the water and dipped his hands into the liquid. He quickly splashed the liquid onto his face before using his cloak to wipe his face dry.

                Toothless’ ears perked as a twig snapped, he curled instantly around Hiccup as he growled, his gaze looking around the trees.

                Hiccup blinked “What’s wrong, Bud?” he asked standing up; he grabbed his sword just in case. It wasn’t often that Toothless went into defensive mode like this. He scanned the trees before seeing a flash of white “there!” he shot forward, after the blur that was obviously a person. They were moving too fast for Toothless to keep up as they dodged trees and branches.

                Hiccup pushed off of the fallen tree, getting extra speed that allowed him to tackle the white figured. He wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, knocking both of them down the nearby hill. After that it was a tangle of limbs and stones as they rolled down the hill for a second before landing at the bottom. The Fall Spirit easily pinned the smaller figure to the ground and looked down only to freeze as his eyes locked with familiar blue.

“J-Jack?” Hiccup said softly, yes, the winter spirit was pinned to the ground underneath him. It was obvious that it was him, he knew those baby blue eyes and snowy hair anywhere. He gave a chuckled “Y-You’re unfrozen!”

Jack gave a smirk before using Hiccup’s loosened grip and easily switched their positions but it didn’t get very far when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted off the ground by Toothless. He growled before looking at Hiccup, his eyes reflected the moon much like ice did.

“Easy, Toothless!” Hiccup said getting to his feet “It’s Jack, there’s just….something wrong with him.” He walked over to the struggling spirit and took a handful of the dream sand he kept on him “I’m sorry, Jack” he said before blowing the sand onto the spirits face.  The spirit struggled a little more before falling unconscious.

Hiccup swallowed and carefully took Jack from Toothless “we need to get him to North,” he said lifting the winter spirit onto the dragons back before climbing on as well, he shifted Jack so the spirit was leaning back against him. He gave a small smile at the familiar position before patting Toothless’ neck “Let’s get going, bud,” he said “fly quickly to Santoff Clausen.”

Toothless grunted in understanding before opening his wings and shooting into the air, the new weight was weird yet familiar at the same time. He knew the being was Jack, he recognized the spirit as Hiccup’s lover but at the same time there was an unfamiliar scent about him as well. One that shouldn’t be there and it was worrying him.

Hiccup held the Jack close to his chest, he didn’t understand how the winter spirit became unfroze but he was sure his questions would be answered once they were safe inside the Workshop. At the same time, he felt like something was wrong with Jack, he had a gleam in his eyes that wasn’t there before. And the reflection…..it wasn’t there before, and it worried him.

“Please, Jack” Hiccup whispered as he looked down at the sleeping spirit “Please be ok….”


End file.
